Dr. Who
vesta's wiping this, srry for the hold Dr. Who (refered to as the Doctor by his kidnapping victims) is some random "doctor" (meaning he's not a doctor) who travels in time because he has nothing better to do with his life. He is known for altering space and time with his presence. He also happens to be an alien and considers himself superior to the humans (he is). He is also wanted on OVER 9000 planets, including Earth and WaPo World. Dr. Who was born a long time ago, back when humans were stupid. Well, even stupider than they are now. Back then, Dr. Who was a time traveling freak that traveled. THROUGH TIME!!! That's when he realized he liked kidnapping. Relations to Pedo Bear are suspected, but have yet to be confirmed. Eventually he started crying for some reason that Nobody cares about (people only care when he makes aliens asplode). That's when he went to South Hyrule and started to sell future technology on the blackmarket. Then the Undefeatables notices how dangerous he was, and they decided to send him to the dungeon for 8999 years. He would be free by now, but they decided to add 2 more years for an unknown reason. I would tell you more, but, WATCH HIS FRIGGIN SHOW!!! Historical Events Affected by The Doctor *What he claims to be 1000000 BC: Introduced caveman to fire using a Zippo Lighter *2000 BC: Taught the Aztecs how to build pyramids *0 AD: Witnessed the death of Jesus *1300's AD: Introduced the Black Death into Europe using 23rd century biological weaponry created by Umbrella Corporation *9/21/1780: Convinced Benedict Arnold to betray America *3/4/1879: The Doctor kidnapped an infant named Albert from the year 2525 and raised him for several years until he traveled back in time to give him to the Einstein family in Germany. In those few years being raised in the 2500's, Albert learned how to create an atomic bomb and what e=mc^2 means. *10/12/1957: Stole Icansing's "TARDIS" from the year 2019. *11/22/1963: Was the second gunman in the John F. Kennedy assassination. *4/26/1972: Broke into the Watergate Hotel and framed Richard Nixon *3/7/1983: Messed up some concept art of Futanari. *5/17/2018 he (now a she) Challenged Alt 2.0 to tell Alt 4.0 to fight dr. who's Bully in wrestling after his (now her) Time machine and Spaceship got hacked by Alt. *10/6/2018: Kicked Mary Troughton in the butt to put her into a 2 year hypersleep so the teletubbies thought she was dead. This was viral because Alt 2.0 filmed it and posted it on Youtube. *10/12/18: Stole all icansing's content and raided Gallifey in attempt to kill the real Dr. Who for riding on a school bus. Dalek: YOU STOLE ICANSING'S STUFFZ? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! (chokes Imposter) ''WHY YOU LITTLE...'F**K! STOP THE F***ING CANNIBA- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!''' *Spits acidic semen (mixed with mosly urine) on him and exterminates him* *10/15/2018: he was buried alive by Fitz Kreiner, Handed the TTC back to Icansing, Arrested for good on Kittehlandia. Category:Guys Category:Doctors Category:Weirdos Category:Freaks Category:Aliens Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:UnUnited Kingdom Category:Time Travelers